


Fictober 2019. Day 1: First day of school.

by fkaed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: Both Kang Gyuri and Kim Jiwoo were late for the first day of school, but that helped them developing an everlasting friendship.





	Fictober 2019. Day 1: First day of school.

First day of school, 2012.

Kang Gyuri thought she was not a lucky girl, but she confirmed she was not when she fell down in the middle of the street while trying to catch the school bus. She was already in a hurry but now she was sure she was going to be late for the first day of high school, so she just sat there alone waiting for another bus to come.  
Once she arrived to school, she was happy to know that she was not the only one who was late. Another girl was outside of the classroom, looking in through the glass in the door.  
-Excuse me - said Gyuri while tapping her in the shoulder. The girl turned around and smiled at her. -Are you also in this class?  
\- Yes! - She anwsered. - But I slept in and was late. I am waiting for the right moment to get in.  
\- Should we get in together?  
\- Yes!  
They opened the door and walked in looking down. They sat in the last row since it was the only free spot in the class.  
After the class the girl running late stopped Gyuri and said:  
\- Thank you for opening the door for me. I am Kim Jiwoo.  
\- I am Kang Gyuri.  
\- Do you want to have lunch together later?  
Both of them smiled widely and walked together to their next class.

First day of school, 2018.

The alarm went off at seven in the morning for the first day of senior year for Gyuri and Jiwoo. Since they started living together in a dorm three years ago, Gyuri had to stop the alam and then go and wake up Jiwoo, because she would always sleep in. They had breakfast and started walking towards school.  
\- Isn't it sad? - Suddenly said Gyuri.  
\- Huh?  
\- This is our last year together, and we don't know what will happen after high school.  
\- Listen, - Jiwoo sounded certain - we will always be friends, even after high school, so stop worrying about the future now. We have to enjoy this last year as much as possible, and then we will spend summer vacation, and then I am sure we will meet again and become even closer.  
Gyuri looked at Jiwoo directly in the eyes and said "I love you".  
"I love you too." She replied.


End file.
